Smile Will Return
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, secara tiba-tiba sejenis manusia raksasa muncul dalam jumlah besar. Mereka memporak-porandakan kehidupan manusia, menyebarkan ketakutan dan menyebabkan 'sesuatu' hilang dari seluruh manusia. Akankah 'sesuatu' tersebut bisa dikembalikan jika kita, para manusia, mengangkat senjata dan berperang melawan mereka yang telah menghilangkan 'sesuatu' itu?
1. Prologue

**[Prologue]**

Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, secara tiba-tiba sejenis manusia raksasa muncul dalam jumlah besar. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asalnya mereka, hanya bisa menduga saja. Menduga bahwa mereka adalah titisan setan dari neraka sana.

Mereka, yang dikenal sebagai Kyojin, telah membuat manusia menjadikan mereka sebagai musuh yang sangat ditakuti. Bagaimana tidak? Selain mereka besar dan banyak, mereka juga memangsa manusia. Mereka juga sulit untuk dikalahkan, untuk mengoresnya saja sudah sangatlah sulit, bahkan tidak memungkinkan. Membuat manusia menjadi takut dan hanya bisa berlari dan terus berlari sejauh dan selama yang mereka bisa. Toh, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemui ajalnya di tangan mahluk-mahluk raksasa tersebut.

Anehnya, mengapa mereka tidak memangsa binatang? Kenapa hanya dan harus manusia?

Sebuah konklusi muncul di benak mereka.

Mereka ingin menjadikan manusia sebagai 'mainan' mereka yang mampu merasakan ketakutan dan akan terus berlari dan berlari.

Mereka yang berhasil selamat berkumpul lalu mendirikan tiga tembok pertahanan yang tinggi dan kokoh. Ketiga tembok yang didirikan adalah: Chonan yaitu gerbang luar, Ishi yaitu gerbang tengah dan yang terdalam sekaligus terakhir adalah Shougo.

Di setiap lapisan tembok, terdapat empat kota yang masing-masing didirikan di arah mata angin. Untung saja, keempat kota ini juga dikelilingi oleh tembok. Keempat kota ini dijadikan sebagai 'umpan' untuk para Kyojin oleh pemerintahan pusat, dengan maksud agar jika sewaktu Kyojin berhasil memasuki kota tersebut, mereka yang ada di dalam sana akan menjadi mangsa pertama kali dan yang di dalam tembok utama bisa dievakuasi. Distraksi, singkatnya.

Mereka semua percaya bahwa tembok ini akan bertahan selamanya, terus melindungi mereka hingga para Kyojin itu seluruhnya musnah dengan sendirinya atau setidaknya, itulah harapan terbesar mereka. Tinggi 50 meter dengan lebar 10 meter, mana ada Kyojin yang hanya tiga sampai belasan meter bisa menerobosnya, bukan?

Dua abad telah berlalu dan tidak ada gangguan dari para Kyojin sesekalipun, terima kasih pada tembok yang telah melindungi. Meninggalkan manusia dalam masa damai impian mereka.

Tetapi, laut yang tenang bukan berarti tidak akan terjadi badai di sana, bukankah begitu?

Di antara mereka yang selalu menunjukkan senyuman tanpa kekhawatiran kalau-kalau para Kyojin berhasil masuk ke dalam, ada seorang atau dua yang berbeda pemikirannya. Mereka yakin bahwa tembok ini takkan sanggup berdiri selamanya dan menjadi pelindungi mereka dari marabahaya luar sana.

Dan kisah ini akan dimulai dari salah satu kota terluar yang bernama Kai. Selanjutnya, menceritakan bagaimana mereka, para manusia, yang sebelumnya adalah 'mangsa', akan bangkit dan menjadi 'pemburu' dari para 'pemangsa' mereka, Kyojin…

**.**

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A [Sengoku Basara] x-over [Shingeki no Kyojin] Fanfiction**

**Smile Will Return**

**.**

A/N: Halo dan selamat datang! Ini adalah kali pertamanya saya membuat **crossover** yang seserius ini, jadi, mohon kerjasamanya, minna-san *bows*. Oke, yang ini kurang penting. Mulai dari paragraph di bawah ini, saya meminta Anda sekalian membacanya dengan seksama.

Saya hanya mengambil unsur-unsur dasar dan utama **Shingeki no Kyojin** tetapi tidak meminjam karakter mereka. Aka: saya akan membuat banyak OC (yang lebih banyak berperan sebagai **supporting**). **NO MIKASA, NO EREN, NO ARMIN ETC.! **Tetapi, **no OC/Canon** here.

**[Q: "Berarti, cerita ini hanya berbasis pada anime SNK saja?"]**

**[A: "Tepat sekali. Sebenarnya saya tidak bisa menggelompokkan cerita ini sebagai x-over alias, 'based on' lebih tepat. Tetapi... ya sudahlah..."]**

Fict ini akan saya usahakan tidak terlalu mengikuti alur asli anime kedua belah pihak. Pastinya 99% tidak mengikuti alur cerita Sengoku Basara.

Dan, kemungkinan ini akan menjadi **Yaoi** aka **Boy/Boy Romance**, membuat cerita ini Rate M selain karena **blood**, **gore**, **language**, ditambahkan dengan **Yaoi**. Tetapi, ini hanyalah rencana. Pairing Yaoi hanya satu pasang saja. Sebagai permulaan, fict ini **rated T**.

Kalaupun jadi, apakah Anata mau coba tebak siapa pairing itu…? *smirks*

Dan, karena di anime itu hanya ada **ilmu pedang**, **senjata api abad ke-16 dunia kita**, **kemampuan memainkan Three Dimensional Manuever Gear **dan **ilmu barehanded-melee**, jadi, unsur dari Sengoku Basara yang saya hilangkan adalah: **TOMBAK, SENJATA SENGOKU BASARA YANG ANEH-ANEH SEPERTI JANGKARNYA MOTOCHIKA SERTA PEDANG PUTUS-PUTUS MILIK HANBEI,** **ELEMENT** **DAN**** BEBERAPA CHARACTERS ETC. **yang tentu saja, tidak terlalu saya butuhkan… Saya pusing juga kalau pegang terlalu banyak *faints*. Sebagai ganti, karakter yang berpatisipasi akan saya seusahakan mungkin masih memiliki **trademark** masing-masing dan no **OOC**. Kalau tetap ada OOC, tolong gebuk saya *nangis-nangis*.

Dan, nama tempat di Shingeki seperti Shigashina akan saya **ubah** namanya menjadi **nama kota atau daerah di Era Sengoku**. Jadi, dimohon dengan sangat agar Anda setelah membaca notes ini, tidak akan bingung di cerita selanjutnya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membacanya. Maaf jika kurang greget… *claws the engawa*

Mind to share a point of view to make this story better?

Translasi: Tertarikkah Anda untuk berbagi pandangan agar cerita ini semakin menarik?

Mohon bantuannya, minna-sama! *bows* Arigatou!

**Oops, saya lupa. Biar lebih greget, Anda boleh menebak spoilers-nya LOL XD.**

.

Warnings: OOC, typo, kata-kata kasar, blood, gore, *kemungkinan* Yaoi.

.

**Mengenai judulnya, saya juga tidak tahu mengapa tapi lihat saja, pasti ada alasannya kenapa judul fict ini adalah [Smile will return]...**


	2. The 'Hell' is coming

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A [Sengoku Basara] x-over [Shingeki no Kyojin] Fanfiction**

**[Smile Will Return]**

**"Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, secara tiba-tiba sejenis manusia raksasa muncul dalam jumlah besar. Mereka memporak-porandakan kehidupan manusia, menyebarkan ketakutan dan menyebabkan 'sesuatu' hilang dari seluruh manusia. Akankah 'sesuatu' tersebut bisa dikembalikan jika kita, para manusia, mengangkat senjata dan berperang melawan mereka yang telah menghilangkan 'sesuatu' itu?"**

**.**

**[Kai's downfall part 1; The 'Hell' is coming…]**

"Onii-chan! Lemparkan bolanya padaku!" seru seorang bocah berusia lima tahun pada kakaknya yang sedang memegang bola karet. Bola tersebut dilemparkan dan berhasil ditangkap oleh sang adik yang lincah. Kakaknya memuji adiknya kemudian menyuruhnya untuk melemparkan kembali bola tersebut.

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari dari tahun 840, kurang lebih tepat dua abad setelah kemunculan para monster raksasa dengan rupa fisik manusia yang dikenal sebagi Kyojin oleh mereka. Matahari sore yang berwarna jingga kemerahan hendak tenggelam ke horizon, bersiap berganti gilir dengan rembulan yang sejam lagi akan naik ke langit, menjadi penjaga malam para manusia.

Di tepi sebuah sungai yang membelah Kota Kai, seorang anak berambut coklat acak diikat kuncir kuda sedang duduk sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang bebas, menikmati sejuknya angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Seutas ikat kepala berwarna merah melilit di dahinya. Ekor rambut dan ikat kepalanya melambai-lambai mengikuti irama angin yang terasa bergerak naik-turun, mulutnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Usia anak ini sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun, beberapa tahun lebih tua dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Sementara anak-anak lain bermain bersama, ia hanya duduk sendirian saja di bantaran sana. Meski ia terus tersenyum, betapa ia merasa sedih tidak bisa bermain bersama mereka. Oh, ingin sekali dirinya bermain dan bercanda ria dengan mereka.

Ia adalah anak yang dijauhi oleh penduduk kota tersebut karena satu alasan; karena ia pernah berkata sesuatu yang sangat tabu di kuping mereka semua.

"Suatu saat, aku akan keluar dan menjelajahi dunia!"

Memang hal ini adalah hal yang sangat tabu menurut mereka. Karena dengan satu kalimat ini, bisa mengggerakkan hati entah berapa banyak anak-anak untuk 'memberontak' agar bisa menjelajahi dunia luar yang tidak terhitung luasnya. Sesuatu yang anak-anak dalam tembok ini takkan pernah mengerti karena sejak lahir, terus 'terkurung' dalam tembok, bak burung dalam sangkar yang melindungi mereka dari kucing liar. Orang tua tidak akan rela anaknya berpikiran sama dan membahayakan diri mereka, apalagi pasti pada akhirnya akan menemui ajal.

Kalau mereka keluar, artinya gerbang harus dibuka dan memungkinkan para Kyojin bisa masuk ke dalam tembok, membawa bencana dan korban jiwa yang sangatlah banyak pastinya.

Sebagai respon terhadap pernyataan anak itu, para wanita segera menutupi kuping anak-anaknya lalu membawa mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sementara yang lelaki langsung menghajar anak ini. Untungnya saat itu, kakak si bocah malang ini datang dan segera menghentikan mereka. Ia bahkan sampai bersujud untuk memohon sebuah kata 'maaf'. Langitpun masih mengampuni nyawa anak ini. Ia dimaafkan dan sejak saat itu, para orang tua melarang anaknya untuk bergaul dengan bocah tersebut.

Awalnya, ia merasa sangat kesepian namun setelah beberapa bulan terlewati, ia sudah mulai terbiasa sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk tidak sedih, akhirannya ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Jika ia sudah tidak tahan, ia akan segera lari ke tempat sepi untuk mencurahkan segala perasaan sedihnya dengan menangis.

"Tidak… jangan lagi… Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi…," pintanya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Karena sudah tidak sanggup dan berada di ambang menangis, ia beranjak pergi dan memilih ke bukit untuk menenangkan diri.

Kakinya terus mengayuh dengan kecepatan berjalan santai, tidak ingin menunjukkan sberapa kalut dirinya saat ini.

Sampailah ia di bukit yang dekat dengan tembok utama. Permukaan bukit ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan yang halus dan berwarna jingga kemerahan diterpa sinar matahari sore. Bunga-bunga bermacam jenis dan warna memenuhi beberapa bagian bukit. Beberapa pohon juga tumbuh di sana. Daun kering yang berguguran tertiup angin menambah estetika keindahan kota ini.

Anak itu berjalan mendekati pohon dan merebah di bawah pohon rindang tersebut. Ia mengambil sehelai daun pohon tersebut yang ada di atas tanah. Dibawanya ke atas dan ia pun mengamatinya, seperti sedang menerawang keaslian sebuah uang kertas. Daun-daun runcing tumbuh di sisi kanan dan kiri tulang daun, beberapa di antaranya sudah berwarna coklat tua.

"Aku ingin tahu pohon apa ini…," gumamnya dalam hati, masih menatap daun tersebut.

**Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!**

Suara lonceng kota berdentang kencang, disusul dengan raungan sangkakala. Bocah itu duduk tegak, menanggapi suara tersebut. Dengan seulas senyuman ia bangkit dan secepat yang ia bisa pergi ke jalan utama kota. Pastinya ini adalah pertanda baik, bukan?

Sesampainya di sana, ia harus bisa menerobos agar bisa melihat secara dekat rombongan yang baru kembali dari medan tempur. Tetapi, karena terlalu banyak orang dan tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah, ia tidak bisa. Sepasang matanya mengamati kiri dan kanan, menemukan setumpuk kotak kayu. Ia menaiki kotak kayu tersebut dengan antusias dan sekarang bisa menyaksikan pemandangan yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Di sana, di tengah jalan sana, sekelompok pria dewasa yang mengenakan rompi coklat dan satu set kemeja dan celana, kembali dengan kondisi yang memerihatinkan. Mereka lebih dikenal sebagai Legiun Scouting, tugas utamanya adalah melawan para Kyojin. Banyak di antara mereka terluka parah, bisa dilihat dari anggota tubuh yang sudah tidak ada dan warna merah darah yang sudah mewarnai banyak bagian pakaian. Wajah mereka yang lesu kotor oleh debu dan bercak darah. Mereka terlihat sangat putus asa, telah benar-benar menyerah pada sebuah kekuatan supermasi. Suasana di sana nyaris sepi, hanya suara decitan roda gerobak yang mengangkut yang terluka, bisikan rakyat-rakyat dan erangan kesakitan penuh penderitaan dari orang-orang itu.

Seorang wanita tua menghampiri pria yang rupanya adalah pemimpin regu tersebut. Kekhawatiran dan duka terlukis jelas di wajah keriputnya. "Dimana Sadao?" tanyanya, "Dimana anakku?!" air mata sudah mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari ketua maupun anak buahnya. Akhirnya, ia mendesah dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang dililit dengan kain. Diserahkannya benda itu pada si wanita tua itu. Kedua tangannya bergemetaran hebat saat memegang benda itu. Ia membukanya perlahan dan sangat terkejut saat melihat isi lilitan yang ternyata adalah sepotong tangan. Sepotong tangan milik anaknya, peninggalan darinya pasca pertempuran. Ia ingin berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia menengadah, menatap sang Ketua.

"Tetapi, ia tidak mati dengan sia-sia, bukan? KATAKAN PADAKU IA TIDAK!"

"Ya-!" ketua itu jadi ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali mendesah dan… "Sayang sekali… IA MATI SIA-SIA!" teriaknya dengan sangat sedih tiba-tiba, tentu saja membuat si wanita tua semakin syok dan tidak terima. "KAMI SEMUA DIBANTAI OLEH SEBUAH KYOJIN, HANYA SEBUAH KUTEKANKAN! HAMPIR SELURUH ANGGOTA REGU MUSNAH! KAMI TIDAK BERDAYA DI HADAPANNYA! Tetapi, Sadao tetap maju dan akhirnya gugur dengan heriok!" lanjutnya.

Jawaban seperti itu membuat seluruh orang diam seperti patung. Si wanita tua memeluk potongan tangan itu erat-erat dan menangis. Betapa hancur hatinya saat ini, telah kehilangan putra semata wayang.

Tak lama kemudian, regu yang telah dikalahkan itu kembali berjalan menuju markas pusat mereka di balik tembok Ishi, meninggalkan semua rakyat membisu. Si bocah tersebut juga tidak bisa berkata apapun pasca kejadian barusan.

"Itulah akibatnya bagi mereka yang berani keluar tembok!" bisik seorang pria, membuat bocah tersebut geram dan memukul pria itu dengan tongkat kayu yang ada di dekatnya. Pria tersebut meringis kesakitan dan refleks mengcengkram leher anak itu lalu dibantingnya ke tanah. Tanpa ampun, ia menghajar anak itu hingga dirinya bukan melerai, malah ikut menghajar si bocah malang, apalagi yang lain, hanya bisa diam menonton saja seakan hal itu memang pantas untuk bocah tersebut.

Bocah itu ditinggalkan babak belur di koridor jalan. Ujung bibirnya sobek akibat terus dipukuli, mata kanannya membiru akibat aslah satu tinjuan yang mengenainya, segaris darah turun dari hidungnya. Ia meringis kesakitan, namun menolak untuk menangis. Susah payah ia bangkit dan sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak kembali jatuh, ia berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Kakak perempuan terkejut sekali melihat kondisi adiknya yang sangat parah. Segera dibawanya masuk dan diobati lukanya. Sang Adik sempat meringis kesakitan sewaktu ujung kain yang basah bersentuhan dengan luka sobek di ujung bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Kau berantam dengan siapa lagi, Yuki?!" tanya kakaknya bernada mengomel, diakhiri dengan desah panjang.

"Aku memukul seorang pria yang telah meledek regu yang baru saja kembali dari medan tempur," jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Sang Kakak mendesah panjang. "Sudah berkali-kali onee-chan bilang 'Jangan pernah mencari masalah'," tegurnya.

Adiknya mengembalikan sebuah tatapan marah, "Onee-chan! Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada mereka, bukan menghinanya! Kenapa onee-chan malah memihak mereka yang telah menghina?!" bentak sang Adik.

"Onee-chan tidak bermaksud membela mereka tetapi-"

Tanpa memedulikan kelanjutan kalimat itu, sang Adik mendobrak pintu dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan kakaknya di rumah. Sang Kakak sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya sedang sedih dan frustrasi karena semua kegilaan ini sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan adiknya sendirian untuk sementara waktu. Meski ia mendapat firasat lebih baik tidak meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

"Yuki-chan, sebenarnya onee-chan juga sependapat dengan mereka. Onee-chan berharap kau bisa melupakan impianmu itu. Onee-chan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," batinnya sembari menatap sosok adiknya yang semakin menjauh.

_Kenapa onee-chan tidak mau mengerti diriku?!_ Tanyanya dalam hati sembari terus berlari. _Kenapa?! Kenapa semua orang di sini menganggap bahwa menjelajahi dunia luar itu adalah hal terlarang?! Mereka kira tembok ini akan terus melindungi kita?!_

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko roti, telapak tangannya menyentuh dinding batu, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Keringat turun membasahi tubuhnya, meresap ke lapisan kain baju yang ia kenakan. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding, dirinya merosot duduk di atas jalan batu. Ia menekukkan kedua kakinya, membenamkan kepala di balik kakinya yang ia tekuk.

Suasasan mendadak sangat sepi, tanpa suara apapun, bagai dunia telah mati saat itu juga. Sekelompok burung gagak terbang melintas, suara nyaringnya terdengar memenuhi kesunyian yang pekat. Hembusan angin berhenti pada saat bersamaan. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari alam.

**DUAAAARRR!**

Sebuah petir menyambar tanah di depan gerbang kota, menimbulkan gempa yang menggetarkan seisi kota, meski tidak cukup untuk merubuhkan sebuah bangunan pun. Tubuh anak itu terpelanting ke udara setinggi 30 sentimeter dan punggungnya membentur lantai yang keras. Ia mencoba bangkit, meringis kesakitan akibat benturan tadi.

Ia melihat segaris asap tebal mengepul tinggi ke langit jingga di depan gerbang utama. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia segera ke sana bersama selusin rakyat.

Saat ia tiba di bundaran pusat kota, nafasnya serasa mendadak berhenti. Mata coklatnya terbuka lebar, pupilnya memantulkan sesuatu yang sungguh mengerikan. Tangan raksasa tanpa kulit sedang mengcengkram tembok atas, meretakkannya dalam satu cengkraman kuat. Dan perlahan, si pemilik tangan tersebut menampakan dirinya. Sebuah kegilaan yang tidak bisa dipercaya, berdiri di sana…

Yang akan mengakhiri seluruh riwayat manusia, benar-benar mengakhiri…

Hingga tidak tersisa…

Sekarang, 'sangkar' telah hancur, meninggalkan 'burung' tanpa perlindungan, dan 'kucing liar' akan memulai terornya...

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N: Oke, chapter pertama. ****Sekarang, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa karakter utama dalam cerita ini~**

**.**

**Replies:**

**1. Ruruichi: Hooo... cerita ini seperti yang saya katakan di prologue's notes, hanya 'based on' alias 'berdasarkan', jadi, this is not totally a crossover. Karena itu, saya tidak pakai karakter SNK sana...**

**Kalau yang itu... *bows* Silahkan ditebak-tebak... fufufu...**


	3. Last smile of hers

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A [Sengoku Basara] x-over [Shingeki no Kyojin] Fanfiction**

**Smile Will Return**

******"Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, secara tiba-tiba sejenis manusia raksasa muncul dalam jumlah besar. Mereka memporak-porandakan kehidupan manusia, menyebarkan ketakutan dan menyebabkan 'sesuatu' hilang dari seluruh manusia. Akankah 'sesuatu' tersebut bisa dikembalikan jika kita, para manusia, mengangkat senjata dan berperang melawan mereka yang telah menghilangkan 'sesuatu' itu?"**

**.**

**[Kai's downfall part 2; Last smile of hers]**

'Kegilaan' tersebut berdiri di depan sana, menatap manusia di dalam tembok tanpa ekspresi. Sebuah Kyojin yang tingginya lebih dari tembok yang telah didirikan. Di hadapannya, manusia tidak ada bedanya dengan gerombolan semut yang menanti ajal.

Bocah tersebut masih menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang ia saksikan dengan kepala-matanya sendiri. Kedua mata coklatnya terbuka lebar-lebar, mulut menganga, keringat dingin mulai mengalir keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, turun membasahi tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak, ingin sekali… tetapi, tidak ada satupun silabel yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Apa yang ia pernah katakan dan percaya selama ini terjadi… pada hari ini…

Monster tersebut mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi, kedua tangan masih mengcengkrami tembok, mungkin untuk menopang massa tubuhnya yang sangat berat. Ia mengayunkannya dan…

**DUAAAARRRR!**

Dalam sekali tendang, gerbang utama Kota Kai runtuh bahkan partial tembok tertendang jauh ke dalam kota, mendarat di asal tempat. Angin hasil tendangan menerbangkan apapun yang ada di lintasananya, termasuk bebatuan berukuran raksasa itu. Orang-orang mulai panik dan langsung melarikan diri, namun, beberapa nasibnya naas. Ada yang mati terinjak kawan sendiri, ada yang mati tertimpa partial tembok yang tertendang tadi. Darah dari mereka yang mati terciprat ke sekitarnya, menciptakan sebuah pemandangan berdarah yang menjijikan, SUNGGUH menjijikan.

Si bocah itu tak luput dari terpaan angin kencang, tertiup hingga membentur sebuah tiang penyangga atap sumur. Sebongkah batu besar mendarat tepat beberapa belas meter di depannya, membuat anak itu syok dan terpana. Sampai sebuah serpihan batu melesat menggorest dahinya, menimbulkan rasa perih yang menyadarkannya. Ia segera berdiri dan melihat kondisi di balik batu tersebut setelahnya.

Sebuah lubang besar tercipta di tembok dan satu per satu, para Kyojin mulai memasuki kota. Menebarkan kepanikan yang amat sangat di kalangan manusia, membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit layaknya sekelompok monyet yang lari dari terkaman para serigala haus darah.

Beberapa dari mereka yang tidak cepat tertangkap oleh para Kyojin, menjadi santapan mereka pada akhir hidupnya. Banyak yang segera lari menuju gerbang penghubung tembok dalam, mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Tetapi, beberapa di antara mereka cukup bodoh, lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di rumah atau di mana pun yang bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Sialnya, para Kyojin ini juga ditakuti karena mereka memiliki 'kepintaran' sehingga dalam waktu beberapa saat saja mereka sudah menemukan 'mangsanya' dan dimakan, rata-rata… hidup-hidup…

Saat yang lain memilih untuk berlari menuju tembok dalam, bocah tersebut malah berjalan dan berlari menuju rumahnya yang berjarak 500 meter dari gerbang. Tindakan yang gila namun ini demi orang satu-satunya di hidupnya.

_Tidak! Rumah kami! Rumah kami pasti baik-baik saja! Setelah aku melewati tikungan ini, pasti rumah kami dan onee-chan-_ Ia spontan terkejut saat melihat kondisi rumahnya yang sudah runtuh, rata dengan tanah tertimpa oleh sebongkah batu. Tetapi, ia tidak berhenti, malah mempercepat larinya menuju ke sana. Menantang maut? Ya. Gila? Tentu saja.

"Onee-chan!" teriaknya, berharap yang dipanggil masih hidup dan bisa merespon panggilannya.

Ia menemukan sang Kakak tertimpa reruntuhan rumah. Untung saja hanya tubuh bagian bawah dan tidak terlalu rapat sehingga ia masih hidup. Dengan tenaga seadanya, sang Adik berusaha untuk mengangkat salah satu balok kayu yang menimpa kakak tercinta. Tetap saja, tenanganya masih terlalu lemah untuk menggeser balok tersebut satu inci saja.

"Yuki-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sudah onee-chan bilang kalau Kyojin menyerang, cepat lari ke tembok dalam!" omel sang Kakak.

"Tidak akan… ERGH!" ia masih berusaha untuk mengangkat balok kayu yang berat itu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan onee-chan! Onee-chan harus ikut bersamaku!"

"Yuki-chan…," saat ia hendak kembali membentak, sesosok Kyojin berada tidak jauh dari mereka. "Tidak… Mereka sudah sampai kemari…," ia beralih menatap adiknya yang masih berusaha mengangkat balok kayu. Keras kepala. "Yuki-chan, onee-chan mohon, cepat pergi dari sini!" air mata mulai berurai keluar dari kelopak mata yang berlumuran darah dari luka di dahi.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?! Aku takkan meninggalkan onee-chan!" telapak tangannya mulai lecet akibat terus bergesekkan dengan permukaan kasar kayu. Melihatnya, tentu saja hati sang Kakak semakin tersayat dan membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu juga. "Onee-chan adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki sejak otou-san dan okaa-san pergi!"

Sang Kakak terpana oleh perkataan adiknya. Memang benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh sang Adik. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang sang Adik miliki, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sebenarnya, pedih sekali hatinya jika harus melihat sang Adik tercinta sendirian dan terus menangisi dirinya tetapi, jika adiknya harus menerima takdir yang sama… itu akan lebih menyakitkan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Seorang prajurit dari Legiun Scouting datang mendekati kedua kakak-beradik tersebut. "Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua!" ia membantu si bocah untuk mengangkat dan berhasil terangkat sedikit.

"Tidak, jangan pedulikan aku, Shou'en," ucapnya dengan lirih… sejujurnya, dengan pedih, tetapi, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. "Kau harus membawa Yuki-chan pergi dari sini!"

"Megu-san, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua!"

"_Baka_!" kali ini, membentak penuh amarah. Air mata melayang di udara lepas karena gerakan kepala yang kuat. "Jika kau tetap bersikeras menyelamatkanku, kita semua akan menghadapi ajal yang sama!" ia menatap lantai batu. "Lagipula, kakiku sudah hancur oleh reruntuhan ini…"

"Onee-chan jangan berkata seperti itu! Kita pasti bisa! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku!" sekarang, sang Adik juga menguraikan air mata. "Kau sudah BERJANJI!" tekannya.

"Yuki-chan…," tangan kanannya mengelus pipi mulus si bocah, tanpa sengaja mengoleskan sedikit darah di sana. "Janji tidak bisa selalu ditepati pada zaman seperti ini," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema, membuat kedua orang yang sedang menolong menoleh. Mata mereka menangkap sesosok Kyojin setinggi 15 meter berjalan mendekati mereka dengan perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah…

Menyadari bahwa apa yang sedari tadi dikatakan oleh Megu benar, Shou'en langsung menopang si bocah di pundak kanan. Otomatis, si bocah itu memberontak, minta dilepaskan. Kedua kepal kecilnya terus memukuli punggung, terkadang beralih ke lengan atas. Yang ia terima bukannya respon yang diinginkannya, melainkan sebuah gebukan pada leher belakang, mengirimkan ke kondisi pingsan.

"Dia… selalu mencari masalah ya, Megu-san," desah Shou'en sambil berbalik.

Megu tertawa pelan. "Itulah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura!" balasnya dengan semangat. "Kumohon, jaga dia baik-baik, Shou'en… Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bertahan dan berhasil melihat dunia luar yang damai itu… Dunia yang bagi kita hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah semalam…"

Shou'en tidak lagi membalas setelah sekali mengangguk. Ia langsung menekan pelatuk yang ada pada gagang kedua pedangnya. Dua utas tali berkepala cakar melesat keluar dan tubuh Shou'en tertarik mengikuti arah tali yang telah menancap pada dinding bangunan, ditambah dengan dorongan oleh tenaga gas yang keluar dari belakang sabuk.

Sang Kakak yang ditinggal hanya bisa diam saja. Seulas senyum merelakan menggembang di wajahnya dan ia tersenyum dengan sangat… bahagia. Karena ia tahu… ini adalah… senyuman terakhirnya. Dan ia berharap adiknya bisa melihat senyum ini sebelum ia menghilang dari dunia. Setetes air mata menuruni pipi kanannya, meninggalkan bekas yang mengkilau diterpa sinar matahari sore. "Sayonara, Yuki-chan… Gomen na sai… Aku… bukan onee-chan yang baik, ya?"

Si Kyojin mengais reruntuhan, menemukan sang Kakak. Dan tepat saat Yukimura sudah sadar, Kyojin tersebut telah mematahkan tubuh kakaknya dan membawanya ke dekat mulut yang terbuka kemudian… digigitnya sekeras mungkin… hingga darah dan serpihan daging terciprat menjauh bak sakura yang tertiup angin, jatuh bak hujan gerimis.

Kedua mata Yukimura membelak lebar-lebar menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu. Dan ia menangis… meraung-raung, meneriakkan "onee-chan" sekeras-kerasnya… sambil merentangkan tangan ke arah sang Kakak, bagai berusaha mengapai apapun yang tersisa dari tubuh malang tersebut.

Setelahnya, pandangannya kosong, menghitam, sedikit merah, mungkin karena _terlalu_ lama menyaksikan darah milik kakaknya itu. Tidak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan karena satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dalam hidupnya sudah tiada, ditelan oleh sebuah Kyojin.

Kini, ia tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Ia… sendirian… merana…

Shou'en terus menembakkan tali-tali itu, sejauh-jauhnya membawa orang yang ia sandarkan di pundaknya. Prioritas utamanya saat ini tidak lebih dari keselamatan anak ini, adik dari seorang kakak yang sudah tewas. Ia tahu bahwa Yukimura sudah sadar. Ia tahu bagaimana terkoyaknya jiwa-raga Yukimura sekarang. Ia sendiri juga merasa terkoyak, namun, tidak separah Yukimura.

Setelah berhasil mencapai sungai di balik tembok Chonan, ia segera memasukkan Yukimura ke dalam kapal penyelamat. Beruntung bagi Yukimura ia masih bisa ditampung, tidak seperti orang-orang yang berbaris dengan kalut di tepi sungai karena tidak diperbolehkan naik ke dalam kapal.

Sebagai seorang Legiun Scouting, Shou'en harus tinggal. Prioritasnya sudah selesai dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah tugas utama Legiun Scouting, yaitu melawan Kyojin dan melindungi rakyat, persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Kapal-kapal mulai bergerak menuju gerbang tengah, membawa serta lima ribu pengungsi bersamanya. Jeritan ketakutan rakyat yant tidak terselamatkan terdengar memenuhi 'ruang', menyadarkan Yukimura dari pikiran kosongnya.

Yang sekarang ia saksikan malah semakin mengkalutkan jiwanya, ia merasa dirinya bisa saja jadi gila dalam waktu dekat. Orang-orang di kapal semuanya duduk diam dan menundukkan kepala, bergemetar pelan penuh ketakutan. Beberapa orang di bantaran sungai melompat agar bisa sampai ke kapal meski pada akhirnya, hanya lima sampai tujuh orang yang berhasil, sisanya jatuh ke sungai.

Air mata Yukimura mengalir semakin deras. Ia kepalkan tangan kanannya dan menghunuskannya pada dinding kayu di belakangnya sebagai bentuk penyesalan karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak berdaya seperti bayi, itulah dirinya sekarang.

Sejalan dengan itu, tiba-tiba jeritan rakyat semakin keras, menyebabkan semua yang ada di kapal berdiri untuk sekedar melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Sebuah Kyojin, berkulit keras setara baja, sudah menjebol gerbang tembok Chonan dengan sekali seruduk. Kyojin berkulit keras tersebut adalah spesies baru dan hal ini sangat mengejutkan seluruh pihak. Dan dalam sekejap mata, ia berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang. Ya, semua orang terpana menyaksikan kejadian itu, dan semakin ketakutan karena…

Tembok Chonan pun jatuh, tidak hanya Kai.

Kyojin mulai memasuki tembok Chonan saat kapal penyelamat sudah berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dari sana. Meski jauh, pemandangan orang-orang yang lari ketakutan dan dimakan oleh Kyojin bisa terlihat jelas. Mereka yang terselamatkan hanya bisa membisu dan meringis ketakutan.

Kabar jatuhnya Kai beserta tiga kota luar lainnya ditambah dengan tembok Chonan sampai dengan cepat ke ibukota yang berada di dalam tembok Shougo. Para petinggi dengan segera menurunkan berbagai perintah kepada semua legiun. Untuk sementara para pengungsi ditampung di markas ransum di dalam tembok Ishi, gerbang tengah. Dalam insiden ini, total korban jiwa sekitar 400 ribu jiwa, termasuk prajurit Legiun Scouting yang gugur.

Kapal-kapal tersebut sampai beberapa jam setelah jatuhnya tembok Chonan, para pengungsi dari seluruh daerah tembok Chonan yang berhasil diselamatkan turun dari kapal dan berkumpul di markas ransum. Setelah didata, rupanya totalnya sekitar 260 ribu jiwa. Dan INI, menjadi keadaan darurat bagi pemerintah pusat.

Pemerintah pusat terpaksa mengirim ransum tambahan dalam jumlah besar dikarenakan jumlah pengungsi yang membeludak. Ternyata, jumlah ransum yang dikirimkan tidak sebanding dengan jumlah pengungsi yang ada, akhirnya terjadi krisis makanan. Banyak di antara para pengungsi yang tidak mau mengalah hingga terjadi perebutan makanan. Para prajurit sendiri juga egois, tidak mau merelakan jatah makannya secuilpun untuk rakyat. Egoisme, memang tidak mengherankan di zaman gila seperti ini.

Saat pembagian roti, Yukimura sendiri harus berjuang keras demi sepotong roti. Roti yang didapatnya pun sudah jelek dan dingin, tetapi ia tetap menerimanya dengan baik dan penuh syukur. _Mungkin roti ini memang sudah dingin tetapi, pasti masih enak_, pikir Yukimura. Begitu ia keluar dari kerumunan, ia melihat dua orang bocah lelaki, satu berusia enam tahun dan yang satunya lagi berusia sepuluh tahun, tengah merana di luar kerumunan orang, yang lebih muda terus meraba perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Terdorong oleh rasa kasihan, Yukimura secara tulus memberikan satu-satunya roti untuk jatah sehari tersebut pada mereka. Awalnya, mereka berdua ragu namun karena terus didesak Yukimura, mereka menerimanya dan segera berlari untuk menemui seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu mereka. Roti tersebut dibagi tiga oleh mereka dan disantapnya dengan lahap. Wajah ceria menghiasi wajah ketiga orang tersebut, membuat Yukimura merasa senang sekaligus sedih.

Senang; karena bisa melihat orang lain berbahagia. Sedih; karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa tersenyum bersamanya.

Ia membalikkan punggung, hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu!" panggilan itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah yang hendak diambilnya dan iapun berbalik. Ibu dari kedua anak tersebut berlari kecil ke arahnya dan menyerahkan satu bagian dari roti yang telah ia robek menjadi dua. "Terimalah ini sebagai rasa terima kasih kami. Mungkin memang tidak bisa membuatmu kenyang tetapi, hanya inilah yang kami punya."

Yukimura terbengong, matanya lurus ke roti, lalu ke ibu tersebut, lalu kembali lagi ke roti. Dengan seulas senyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih," Yukimura menolak dengan halus, "Aku sudah makan, kok. Anda lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku yang sudah kenyang," ia memastikan kalimatnya itu dengan senyum hangat.

"Tetapi tetap saja-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Onee-chan sudah mengambilkan satu untuk kami berdua," ia membungkuk. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Tentunya itu semua adalah sebuah kebohongan… _white lie_…

"Arigatou, onii-san!"

Kalimat itu membuat Yukimura menoleh ke arah bocah yang lebih muda.

"Karena onii-san, kami bertiga tidak kelaparan lagi! Arigatou gozaimasu!" ia membungkuk hormat penuh rasa terima kasih.

Senyum Yukimura melebar, tangan kanannya menepuk kepala anak itu dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Melihat kalian senang itu sudah cukup bagiku," ia menepuk pundak anak itu sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Malam itu dijalani Yukimura dengan sangat berat. Tidur sambil menahan dingin dan lapar sekaligus ternyata bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang anak semuda dirinya. Ia memaksa memejamkan kedua matanya tetapi selalu gagal. Akhirnya, ia tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang dan bangun dengan kondisi yang sangat kelelahan.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan persediaan makanan semakin menipis. Pemerintah pusat yang kewalahan menanggani masalah ini akhirnya menurunkan sebuah perintah absolut tak manusiawi.

_**Rebut kembali tembok Chonan dengan pasukan yang terdiri dari rakyat biasa beserta seribu orang Legiun Scouting.**_

Mereka semua; para pengungsi dan keseribu Legiun Scouting, terkecuali para anak-anak, melancarkan serangan balik terhadap para Kyojin. Sekejam apapun perintah ini, tetap memiliki sisi kemanusiaan juga dan tetap dilaksanakan oleh mereka yang diperintahkan.

Hasil pertempuran adalah… kekalahan absolut, dimana manusia telah kehilangan 30% populasinya, ditambah dengan sebuah tembok dan 50 prefektur. Dan pertempuran itu, tidak memakan lebih dari tiga jam lamanya.

Anak-anak yang tidak ikut berperang hanya bisa menangisi kematian orang tua dan sanak-saudara yang gugur. Hati Yukimura terasa diiris-iris saat melihat wajah sedih mereka. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat disayangi, ia sendiri sudah mengalaminya.

Jemarinya mengelus pipi, mengais sisa-sisa memori bercak darah yang pernah menempel di sana. Darah siapa lagi kalau bukan milik kakaknya? Sambil menengadah ke langit-langit gudang yang tampak berkaca-kaca di matanya, ia bersumpah satu hal di hatinya.

Ia akan bergabung dengan mereka; Legiun Scouting, meski itu artinya mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat dengan kakaknya dulu sekali. Ia akan mengangkat senjata, maju, bertarung, berjuang untuk memusnahkan para Kyojin agar semua orang bisa tersenyum, tidak merasakan kehilangan dan ketakutan lagi. Yang terpenting adalah… agar mereka semua memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelajahi dunia yang luasnya dipercaya; tak terkira, dengan senyuman penuh kebebasan di masing-masing wajah mereka. Mengembalikan senyuman yang pernah dilihatnya tiga bulan yang lalu itu.

Toh, seperti kata kakaknya: "Janji tidak bisa selalu ditepati pada zaman seperti ini."

"Onee-chan, _gomen na sai_… Tetapi, aku telah membulatkan tekadku untuk bergabung dengan legiun! Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka demi mengembalikan senyuman itu ke wajah mereka semua!" tekadnya dalam hati.

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N: Oke, 'Legiun Scouting' terpaksa saya pakai karena saya agak kerepotan meng-translasikannya secara tepat dan benar ke bahasa Indonesia. Saya membutuhkan bantuan untuk yang satu ini. Sampai belum ditemukan translasi yang tepat, maka 'Scouting Legion' tetap akan ditranslasikan sebagai 'Legiun Scouting'. **

**Ergh... masih kurang greget... *bingung soal lanjutannya* Mau coba tebak spoilers? *smirk***

**Dan someone... PLEASE DISTURB MY INBOX! #OOT**

**.**

**Replies: **

**1. Kitsune: Arigatou gozaimasu atas pernyataan fave-nya! *bows* Hohoho, DateSana~ Iya, hanya akan ada satu pairing (yaoi) saja LOL. Kurang panjang ya... oke, chapter depan saya coba bikin yang panjang. Tunggu, bukan coba. PASTI! Warning yang itu akan saya tuliskan jika chapter tersebut mengandung itu. Saya akan tandai dengan tulisan 'R-18'. Hahaha, soal update kilat, setelah chapter ini, tidak bisa. Saya akan nabung dulu sekitar 10 chapter baru mau publish lagi. Harap ditunggu ya...**

**2. RuruIchi: Harap sabar... Jaringan negara ini memang lambat... Ga kayak Korea yang cepatnya bikin mau nangis. T^T Oh that Internet speed... NO! YUKIMURA IS NOT EREN! *death glare, dibantai Yukimura***

**Yukimura: Author-dono! Jangan lemparkan tatapan itu! Nanti dia takut terus ga mau baca lagi!**

**Me: Gomen na sai! *kowtow***

**Yuki takkan mati sia-sia dan... *stop*. Ah, jangan panggil saya pakai '-dono', belum pantas XD**


	4. A starting step

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A [Sengoku Basara] x-over [Shingeki no Kyojin] Fanfiction**

**Smile Will Return**

******"Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, secara tiba-tiba sejenis manusia raksasa muncul dalam jumlah besar. Mereka memporak-porandakan kehidupan manusia, menyebarkan ketakutan dan menyebabkan 'sesuatu' hilang dari seluruh manusia. Akankah 'sesuatu' tersebut bisa dikembalikan jika kita, para manusia, mengangkat senjata dan berperang melawan mereka yang telah menghilangkan 'sesuatu' itu?"**

**.**

**[Restoration part 1; A starting step]**

Hari berganti, begitu pula yang terjadi pada bulan dan tahun. Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak insiden runtuhnya tembok Chonan dan kini, Yukimura telah beranjak usia 16 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan dan gagah, bisa dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tegak dan mantap. Kedua sorot matanya melambangkan semangat dan determinasi dalam dirinya. Meskipun secara fisik dan mental telah banyak berubah, tetap ada dua hal yang tidak berubah rupanya. Pertama, ikat kepala khasnya itu. Kedua, model rambutnya.

Sekarang, ia tengah berdiri bersama sekelompok besar orang-orang berpakaian Legiun Scouting di sebuah lapangan yang dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok kayu tinggi. Ternyata, tempat ini adalah lapangan latihan para calon Legiun Scouting. Tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat latihan pada umumnya, luas dan ditumbuhi sedikit pohon. Beberapa bangunan ada di pinggiran, dijadikan sebagai tempat beristirahat.

Para calon Legiun Scouting berbaris rapih. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang pria yang bertubuh besar dan berotot. Matanya melotot menatapi satu per satu para kadet, bak seorang guru yang hendak memarahi murid-murid yang nakal. Ia berjalan mendekat dan dengan suara kerasnya, ia bertanya pada orang yang dihampirinya.

"SEBUTKAN NAMAMU!"

"Hai!" balas si kadet sambil menegakkan tubuh dan meletakkan kepalan tangan kiri di depan dada kiri. "Hoshiro Sagami dari Distrik Mino!"

"APA TUJUANMU BERGABUNG?!" tanyanya kembali.

Si kadetpun mulai gentar, "Untuk berjuang demi manusia!"

Tatapan si pria semakin membuatnya takut. "HMPH! KAU PENGECUT!" makinya dan benar saja, si kadet melompat mundur dan bergemetar. "APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN KALAU KAU SENDIRI MASIH TAKUT MENGHADAPIKU, KELAS TERI?!" lalu maju ke kadet yang lain, meninggalkan orang tadi ketakutan.

Ia bertanya hal yang sama pada orang selanjutnya.

"Kaguyoka Hirano dari Distrik Mikawa!" jawab si kadet perempuan dengan tenang. Ia adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, tinggi sekitar 167 sentimeter dan bertubuh ideal. Sorot matanya mantap, tidak seperti kadet-kadet perempuan lainnya. Tanpa melayangkan pertanyaan lainnya, si pria berlalu ke yang lain.

"Keita Korano dari Distrik Hitachi!"

"Asano Natsu dari Distrik Kaga!"

"Saito Kazuto dari Distrik Izumo!"

Setelah sepuluh orang, sekarang giliran Yukimura yang ditanyai.

"Sanada Yukimura dari Distrik Kai," jawabnya sembari membungkuk hormat.

Si pria besar itu cukup terkejut mendengar dan melihat kesopanan balasan Yukimura. "APA TUJUANMU BERGABUNG DENGAN LEGIUN INI?!" tanyanya tanpa mengurangi intensitas teriakan.

Yukimura menatap pria itu dengan tatapan termantap yang ia miliki. "Mengembalikan senyuman dari mereka yang sengsara akibat para Kyojin."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun selain balasan tatapan mata dari si pria. Tanpa peringatan, ia mengcengkram kepala Yukimura dan mengangkatnya cukup tinggi. Seluruh kadet langsung terkejut, minus satu orang. Ia lalu membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Yukimura dan melepaskannya. Yukimura meringis dan memegang dahinya dengan kedua tangan.

"HANYA SEGITU SAJA SUDAH MERINGIS! KAU HANYA BERMIMPI, ANAK MUDA!"

"Tapi, pak, itu bukanlah-"

Suara tawa pelan penuh sarat meledek terdengar, menghentikan kalimat Yukimura dan membuat semua orang menoleh. Suara tawaan itu berasal dari seorang lelaki yang hanya kurang lebih dua tahun lebih tua dari Yukimura, rambut berwarna coklat, panjang sebahu, tinggi sekitar 187 cm dan mengenakan penutup mata pada mata kanan. Dari penampilannya, terlihat sekali ia adalah seorang berandal, lihat saja dari pakaian atasnya yang sengaja ia robek sedikit untuk menampakkan bidang dadanya.

Si pria berjalan mendekatinya dan melototinya. Tatapan itu tidak dibalas oleh si pemuda, malah tawanya semakin kencang saja. Membuat semua kadet di sana berpikiran berbeda-beda namun satu arti: "Sudah gila 'kah dia?"

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya si pria dengan nada kesal dan mengancam.

"Kau ingin tahu?" balasnya. "Ada dua hal yang membuatku tertawa."

Oh, dia benar-benar gila dan nekad pastinya…

"Jelaskan," perintah si pria.

"Heh, pertama, rambutmu yang botak, _ossan_," balasnya. "Kedua," ia menunjuk Yukimura, "tujuannya yang _stupid_ itu," lanjutnya dengan selipan bahasa asing.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Date Masamune, dari Distrik Oushuu," balasnya dengan seringai sombong.

Semua orang di sana, kecuali Yukimura, langsung tersentak. Suara bisikan mulai samar-samar terdengar. Yukimura menatap pemuda yang mengatakan cita-citanya bodoh itu dengan tatapan yang… tidak terdeskripsikan. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Ia bisa memaklumi mengapa orang seperti dia bisa mengatakan bahwa tujuannya itu bodoh. Semacam… mengagumi? Mungkin.

"Baiklah, Date Masamune," si pria merendakan sedikit posisi berdirinya dengan membungkuk, "APA TUJUANMU BERGABUNG DENGAN KAMI?"

"Aku kemari untuk ber-_party_ ria, itu saja," lagi-lagi selipan bahasa asing itu.

"…KARENA KAU SUDAH BERANI TERTAWA DI SAAT SERIUS, KAU AKAN KUHUKUM!" teriaknya setingkat raungan harimau.

Yang bernama Date Masamune itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau? Menghukumku? _Ossan_, kau menghukumku seperti apapun bisa kuselesaikan," tantangnya, lagi-lagi disertai seringai sombong itu.

"KALAU BEGITU, KAU KUHUKUM HARUS BISA MENYELESAIKAN LARI 300 PUTARAN KELILING LAPANGAN DALAM WAKTU LIMA JAM! JIKA KAU GAGAL, KAU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!"

Seringai sombong itu semakin melebar. "_Bring it on_."

Semua kadet hanya terdiam saja menatapi Masamune yang terkesan nekad dan…

GILA.

Masamune mulai melaksanakan hukumannya saat semua kegiatan 'perkenalan' telah berakhir. Sementara Masamune menjalankan hukuman, yang lainnya diberi pengarahan dalam rangka persiapan latihan militer.

Empat jam telah berlalu saat pengarahan telah selesai diberikan. Seluruh kadet berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam dan saat itu, Masamune baru menyelesaikan 147 putaran.

Para kadet mengambil porsi makanan yang telah disediakan kemudian duduk di kursi pilihan mereka. Mereka makan sambil bercakap-cakap tentang kehidupan sehari-hari, bertukar pemikiran dan lawakan. Yukimura meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dekat jendela dan duduk di sana. Kedua tangannya mulai mengangkat mangkuk nasi dan sumpit tetapi yang ada di benaknya bukanlah makanan yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan pemuda bermata satu yang sedang menjalani hukuman. Dari jendela, ia bisa melihat sosok Date Masamune yang berlari melintasi lapangan. Terlintaslah niatnya untuk membawakan seporsi makan malam untuknya.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya seseorang, berhasil memancing atensi Yukimura yang sedari tadi terus diberikan pada Masamune. Seorang remaja berambut coklat, tubuhnya kekar dan tampak sangat berwibawa.

"Ah… kenapa tidak?" balas Yukimura disertai senyuman.

"_Arigatou_," balas pemuda itu lalu ia duduk di sebelah Yukimura. "Perkenalkan, namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu," ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja.

"Oh, namaku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura!" balas Yukimura sembari membungkuk. "_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_, Ieyasu-_dono_!"

Ieyasu tertawa pelan mendengar dirinya dipanggil sedemikian hormat itu. "Kau itu sopan sekali, Sanada-_san_," ia mengangkat sumpitnya. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ah, _gomen na sai_, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan tidak bisa kuhilangkan."

Ieyasu mengangguk mengerti. "Siapa yang mengajari tata bicara seperti itu?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "_Onee-chan_ yang mengajariku untuk berbicara sopan terhadap siapapun," Yukimura memasukkan sedikit nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulut.

"Oh," Ieyasu mulai menyantap makan malamnya. "Aku dengar kau dari Distrik Kai," ia beralih menatap Yukimura. "Maaf, mungkin ini akan menyinggungmu tetapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Yukimura heran dengan pernyataan ini. "Eh? Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Ieyasu-_dono_. Jadi, jangan sungkan," Yukimura memastikan.

"Eh, _hontou_?" Yukimura mengangguk. "_Arigatou_. Dari yang kudengar, distrik itu menjadi sasaran pertama Colossal Kyojin. Seberapa besar Kyojin itu?"

Yukimura terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu mengembalikan semua memori empat tahun yang lalu, dimana Colossal Kyojin menjebol tembok Chonan dengan sekali tendang dan menyebabkan para Kyojin bisa masuk, memporak-porandakan Kai dan merengut nyawa yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, termasuk milik _onee-chan_ tercinta. Tangan Yukimura yang menggenggam sumpit mulai bergemetar dan hal ini tentu saja mengkhawatirkan Ieyasu. Ieyasu menepuk bahu kiri Yukimura dengan tangan kanannya, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Sanada-_san_? Kau… baik-baik saja?"

Yukimura menghela nafas. "Ya. _Gomen na sai_, Ieyaus-_dono_," Yukimura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dari Distrik Mikawa tersebut. "Tingginya sekitar 60 meter."

Ieyasu terkejut sampai tersedak sayuran yang ia makan. Ia langsung meninju dadanya sendiri dan menarik nafas dalam. "60 METER?!"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Dalam satu tendangan, ia berhasil menjebol tembok Chonan," ia menoleh ke luar jendela. "Tidak hanya itu saja, ada satu lagi Kyojin lagi yang sama mengerikannya dengan Colossal."

"Yang meruntuhkan tembok dalam Chonan?"

"Benar. Kyojin yang memiliki kulit keras bagai baja, bisa berlari seperti manusia dan tenaganya pun tidak kalah dengan tenaga tendangan Colossal."

Ieyasu mendesah. Ia memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "Lawan kita menjadi lebih berat dari yang 200 tahun yang lalu, bukankah begitu?"

Yukimura membenarkan dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Ieyasu mengecilkan suara.

Yukimura meletakkan sumpitnya di mulut mangkuk kayu, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "_Otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_-ku sudah dimangsa oleh Kyojin sebelum _onee-chan_ dan aku berhasil masuk ke dalam tembok," Yukimura menceritakan masa lalunya yang pahit itu. "Dan _onee-chan_ mengalami nasib serupa lima tahun lalu," tangan kanan Yukimura bergerak untuk menutup mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Ia tertimpa oleh reruntuhan rumah dan tidak bisa diselamatkan. Karena itu dia…," Yukimura merasa berat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "dia… tewas dimangsa Kyojin… di hadapanku…"

Ieyasu menahan nafas. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Yukimura. "Aku turut berduka atas kejadian itu, Sanada-_san_."

Jemari Yukimura menghapus air mata. "Terima kasih, Ieyasu-_dono_."

Karena tidak mau memancing kesedihan Yukimura lebih jauh lagi, Ieyasu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menghindari segala topik yang mengarah ke sana. Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan seluruh kadet sudah selesai makan. Saat Yukimura meletakkan nampannya ke tempat penampungan, matanya menangkap beberapa potong roti yang masih utuh, tentu saja. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, mengambil dua potong dan segera keluar untuk mencari yang terhukum itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat para kadet kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Masamune bersandar pada sebuah tiang penyangga dan sedang mengatur nafasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat, kakinya terasa pegal. Jumlah putaran yang sudah ia selesaikan barulah sebanyak 196 putaran, masih kurang 104 putaran lagi, tetapi, batas waktu yang ditentukan sudah selesai. Ia sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan hukuman itu, lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Baru saja berjalan lima langkah, ia berhenti karena si pria penghukum itu berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Date Masamune?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku jadi, _out of my way_," balasnya enteng.

"KAU BARU SAJA MENYELESAIKAN 196 PUTARAN! MASIH KURANG 104! KAU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA LAGI DARI AWAL!"

"_Come on_, _ossan_!" berontak Masamune. "AKU SUDAH LELAH BERLARIAN SELAMA LIMA JAM DAN MELEWATKAN MAKAN MALAM! KAU MASIH MENYURUHKU?!"

Si pria hendak membalas tetapi batal saat melihat sosok Sanada Yukimura tidak jauh di belakang Masamune. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dua potong roti dan apa maksudnya bisa ditebak oleh si pria itu.

"Ah… _sumimasen_," Yukimura membungkuk hormat. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan roti ini pada Masamune-_dono_ karena ia belum makan," ia berjalan mendekat. "Aku tahu ini melanggar peraturan Anda tetapi, aku tidak bisa diam melihat seorang rekan tidak makan setelah menjalani hukuman yang sedemikian berat."

"Hmph, Sanada Yukimura," panggil si pria. "KENAPA KAU KELUAR JAM SEGINI?! SUDAH KUJELASKAN TADI SIANG BAHWA ORANG YANG KELUAR PADA JAM ENAM AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN!"

Yukimura menghentikan langkah. "Tidak apa. Ini semua demi teman."

Masamune terdiam mendengar pernyataan Yukimura.

"_Ini semua demi teman."_

"Oi, _kid_," Masamune melangkah mendekat dengan sombongnya. "Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu siapa-siapaku."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Tetapi, bagiku, kau adalah teman, Masamune-_dono_."

Masamune mendecih mendengarnya. Ia diliputi perasaan antara jijik, heran dan… aneh. Seringai sombongnya menghiasi bibirnya lagi dan tangan kanan langsung menyambar sepotong roti dari tangan Yukimura dengan cepat. "Baiklah, aku mengambil yang ini," katanya sambil berjalan menjauh. "Tapi ingat, kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Sanada Yukimura." Tutupnya seraya berjalan ke arah lain, meninggalkan Yukimura serta pria pelatih.

Yukimura tidak bergeming dari tempatnya setelah kejadian itu. "Date… Masamune…," gumamnya sembari menatapi potongan roti yang masih ia genggam.

"Sanada Yukimura," panggil si pria, membuat Yukimura menoleh untuk menanggapi. "JALANI HUKUMANMU, SEKARANG! LARI KELILING 150 KALI!"

Yukimura terkejut. Ternyata pria ini memang tegasnya BUKAN MAIN! Maka, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura mulai berlari untuk menyelesaikan hukuman itu dan kembali ke kamar dengan kondisi yang memerihatinkan… Ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan tidur tak lama kemudian, bahkan tak sampai hitungan ke-7.

Tokugawa Ieyasu yang sekamar dengan Yukimura hanya bisa tertawa pelan antara perihatin atau lucu melihat nasib teman barunya ini.

Sejalan dengan peristiwa itu…

Date Masamune tengah berbaring di atas ranjang, menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan. Tidak ada seorang lain pun di ruangan ini selain dirinya. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin sekamar dengan seorang berandal, bukan?

Jangkrik mulai mengerik, memecahkan kesunyian malam.

"Sanada Yukimura…," gumam Masamune saat mengingat wajah remaja tersebut. "Heh, _interesting_…," seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya.

Keesokan paginya jam lima tepat, seluruh personel dibangunkan dengan kasar oleh pria yang melatih mereka, tidak terkecuali untuk Yukimura. Sebenarnya, Yukimura masih ingin tidur tetapi menghadapi seorang yang begitu disiplin dan tegas seperti orang itu… lebih baik tidak melawan.

Beda halnya dengan personel lain yang mudah dibangunkan, Date Masamune tidak semudah itu takluk pada seniornya. Ia masih bisa bermalas-malasan dan bertele-tele, sengaja memancing emosi seniornya. Pria tersebut yang sudah tidak tahan memutuskan untuk menarik paksa dan menyeretnya keluar. Yah… itulah Date Masamune, tiada hari tanpa memancing keributan baginya.

Pelajaran hari ini adalah tentang bagaimana menyeimbangkan tubuh saat berayun menggunakan alat yang bernama 'Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear'. Alat ini adalah satu set gear, terdiri dari sepasang gagang pedang yang memiliki tiga pelatuk (dua untuk menembakkan tali, satu untuk mencopot bilah pedang), dua unit kotak pedang (satu kotak bisa memuat enam bilah cadangan), dua unit kotak penembak tali (tali terbuat dari besi dan memiliki kepala cakar agar dapat menancap di bangunan dan lain-lain), sebuah tabung kecil yang bisa mengeluarkan gas dari lubang di belakang (gas yang keluar digunakan sebagai daya dorong dan penambah kecepatan mobilitas) dan dua unit tabung gas (dipasangkan di atas kotak pedang). Semua bagian ini terpasang pada sabuk pinggang yang terbuat dari besi ringan. Dan latihan yang hendak dijalani pada kadet ini dinamakan sebagai 'Multiaxial Mobility Gear Training'.

Seluruh kadet berdiri di dekat 12 tiang yang dipasang secara satu set; tiga tiang disatukan pada ujungnya dan sebagai kepalanya ada sebatang besi. Seutas tali besi menggantung di masing-masing ujung batang besi.

"LATIHAN KALI INI ADALAH YANG PALING DASAR DARI YANG DASAR!" umum si pelatih. "JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BISA YANG INI, SEGERA TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENJADI SANTAPAN KYOJIN YANG BAIK!" teriaknya dengan lantang, serasa memenuhi seluruh lapangan.

Set gear yang dikenakan masing-masing bukanlah 'Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear' yang biasanya digunakan saat melawan Kyojin karena latihan ini hanya khusus untuk melihat seberapa besar talenta dalam hal menjaga keseimbangan. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh si pelatih tadi, jika tidak bisa, lebih baik segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu atau akan berakhir tragis seperti mereka yang menjadi korban dalam insiden tembok Chonan.

Tali besi dipasangkan pada kedua kait yang terdapat pada sisi sabuk pinggang. Setelah komando diturunkan oleh si pelatih, tali ditarik naik dan mereka berhasil melayang dengan seimbang di udara.

"SELANJUTNYA!" panggil pria itu.

Yukimura maju bersama tiga orang lainnya, seorang perempuan, lelaki dan Masamune. Tali dipasangkan dan dua orang lainnya berhasil menjalankan dengan baik. Masamune? Dia bahkan sampai sanggup beratraksi layaknya ia adalah seorang pro, membuat hampir semuanya terkagum-kagum. Kini, giliran Sanada Yukimura yang melakukannya.

"KAU SUDAH SIAP?!"

Yukimura mengangguk penuh pasti dan tali ditarik, mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara dan… tubuh Yukimura berbalik ke bawah searah gravitasi, kepalanya hampir membentur dengan tanah di bawahnya. Seluruh dunia tampak terbalik di matanya, langit yang tadinya di atas serasa berada di bawah kakinya sekarang. Namun, bukanlah hal itu yang mengganggu Yukimura. Tawa ledek dari mereka yang berhasil yang mengganggunya. Membuatnya malu dan hanya bisa melongo saja. Ia meliriki Masamune, melihat seulas seringai meledek terlukis jelas di wajah pria bermata satu itu.

Si pelatih berjalan ke belakang, mendorong putar gagang yang tertancap di tiang, menurunkan Yukimura dengan kasar.

"Ah!" Yukimura meringis begitu kepalanya membentur tanah.

"SANADA YUKIMURA, KAU AKAN KULEMPAR KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI! MASA' KAU BEGINI SAJA TIDAK BISA?!"

Yukimura berdiri dengan perlahan. "Go-… gomen na sai…," ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"PERMINTAAN MAAFMU TIDAK KUTERIMA! YANG KUTERIMA ADALAH HASIL BAIK DARI LATIHAN INI, MENGERTI?!"

Yukimura tidak berani membalas, hanya bisa kembali ke barisan dengan diam, menanggung rasa malu atas kegagalannya. Tetapi, semangatnya tidak hilang begitu saja.

"_He will be a worthy rival_, _eh_?" batin Masamune saat melihat pemuda yang berjalan masuk ke dalam barisan tersebut.

**.**

"Na… Ieyasu-dono… apakah kau ada trik agar bisa menjaga keseimbangan?" tanya Yukimura.

"Trik?" Ieyasu menutup bukunya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada trik yang kupakai dalam melakukannya, Sanada-san," balasannya. "Dan kalau pun kau bertanya pada yang lainnya, jawabannya kurang lebih akan sama," lanjut Ieyasu saat melihat Yukimura hendak beranjak dari ranjang.

"_Astaga… kenapa pikiranku sepertinya yang paling mudah diterka…?_" Yukimura mendesah dalam hati dan kembali duduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku menduga bahwa semua ini bukanlah kesalahanmu, Sanada-san," Ieyasu membuka buku yang lain. "Kesalahannya adalah pada alat itu."

"Eh? Alatnya?"

Ieyasu mengangguk. "Sejauh yang kutahu, seseorang yang tidak bertalenta sekalipun tidak akan terbalik sepertimu jika alatnya baik-baik saja."

Oke, itu cukup menancap bagi Yukimura. "…Sekarang aku jadi merasa lebih payah dari orang yang tidak bertalenta itu…"

"Sudahlah…," Ieyasu meletakkan buku di atas meja. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah setelah kejadian tadi." Ia merebah. "Oyasumi na sai, Sanada-san."

Yukimura menatap teman barunya itu. "Oyasumi na sai, Ieyasu-dono," ia merebah dan memejamkan matanya.

Latihan yang sama dijalankan juga pada keesokan harinya, terkhususkan bagi Sanada Yukimura seorang karena dialah satu-satunya yang gagal. Meski begitu, seluruh kadet menghadiri latihan ini, berperan sebagai saksi apakah Yukimura akan gagal lagi kali ini.

"Kau sudah siap, Sanada?"

"Ya!" balas Yukimura mantap.

Tali ditarik dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Yukimura merentangkan kedua tangan, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan dan…

Tidak dapat dipercaya… ia akhirnya berhasil…

**BRUK!**

"Ah!" kepala Yukimura membentur tanah. Ia kembali terbalik seperti kemarin, malah lebih parah karena kepalanya membentur tanah, tidak seperti kemarin yang nyaris.

Seluruh kadet yang hadir ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melemparkan berbagai ledekan padanya. Wajah Yukimura memerah oleh rasa malu. Yukimura menendang kakinya, berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Tidak…," kedua tangannya menyentuh tanah, berperan sebagai tumpuan untuk membalikkan badan. "Aku masih bisa…!" ia menendang kakinya lebih keras.

Si pelatih menatap Yukimura. "Turunkan dia," perintahnya.

Yukimura diturunkan dan ia hanya bisa berlutut dengan mata menatap lurus ke tanah, tidak berani menatap balik si pelatih.

"Tukarkan sabukmu dengan miliknya," ia menyuruh seorang kadet dan tanpa banyak balasan, perintah dijalankan.

Setelah sabuk diganti, Yukimura kembali ditarik naik dan ia benar-benar berhasil 'berdiri' tegak. Sabuk milik Yukimura diserahkan pada pria itu untuk diobservasi. Sebuah jarum menancap pada sabuk, merusak fungsinya.

"…Sabukmu yang rusak, Sanada," ia menunjukkan bagian yang rusak. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana benda ini bisa ada di sini tetapi yang jelas, kelihatannya ada seseorang yang telah membongkarnya dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan jarum ini."

"Ja-jadi aku…"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, kau lulus!"

Yukimura tersenyum dan berteriak penuh semangat pada langit biru. "AKU BERHASIL!" ia mengacungkan kepal tangan kanan ke atas. "Onee-chan!"

Seluruh kadet menyorakinya, mengucapkan selamat pada Yukimura. Hanya satu orang yang tidak melakukannya, yang tidak lain adalah Date Masamune, si pelaku yang telah merusak sabuk milik Yukimura.

"_Okay.W__orthy enough_…," ia mengaku sembari melangkah meninggalkan lapangan.

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**A/N: Masamune kalau ga gini sifatnya, GA BAKAL GREGET, YA 'KAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA?! DIA ITU HARUS REBELLIOUS BIAR OH YES!**

**Dan oh! Apakah ada yang ingin menebak spoilers? *smirks***

**.**

**Replies:**

**1. RuruIchi - Enak 'kan siksa karakter seperti Yu-ki-chan? *winks, dibakar Yukimura*. Hahaha karena Eren masih butuh babysitting XD *ditebas Eren*. Hohoho... Yukimura selalu menjadi uke para seme ganteng seperti... *menatap list* ... Oke, tetap Masamune itu seme terbaik buat dia *lempar list, don't give a damn*. Iya, Legiun Scouting/Scouting Legion adalah pasukan tempur yang akan selalu terjun (sekaligus korban) pertama ke medan perang, lambang kelompok mereka tameng dan semacam sayap yang saling bersilangan. Yang kedua itu Military Police, lambangnya mereka tameng dan kepala unicorn, mereka tugasnya lebih dominan di Wall Rose dan lebih dekat ke Raja. Namun, bagian ini lebih... pengecut serta korup begitu. Yang terakhir itu Stationery Guard, lambangnya tameng dan bunga mawar, tugas utama bukan bertarung langsung dengan para Kyojin, tetapi menjaga tembok. Untuk penjelasan lebih lengkap, kunjungi [shingeki no kyojin wiki].**


	5. The One-Eyed Dragon

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A [Sengoku Basara] x-over [Shingeki no Kyojin] Fanfiction**

**[Smile Will Return]**

**"Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, secara tiba-tiba sejenis manusia raksasa muncul dalam jumlah besar. Mereka memporak-porandakan kehidupan manusia, menyebarkan ketakutan dan menyebabkan 'sesuatu' hilang dari seluruh manusia. Akankah 'sesuatu' tersebut bisa dikembalikan jika kita, para manusia, mengangkat senjata dan berperang melawan mereka yang telah menghilangkan 'sesuatu' itu?"**

**.**

**[Restoration part 2; The One-eyed Dragon]**

Kurang lebih satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak insiden '_Multiaxial Mobility Gear Training_'. Cuaca cerah, sedikit berawan, suhu udara panas karena sekarang sedang musim panas. Tetapi, panas yang 'membunuh' ini tidak menyurutkan semangat para kadet untuk berlatih lebih banyak.

"LARI LEBIH CEPAT!"

Yah… semangat sih tidak runtuh… tenaga manusia tetap ada batasnya juga…

"KAU!" si pelatih menunjuk disertai dengan wajah garang. "KALAU KAU LARI SELAMBAT ITU, JADI SANTAPAN KYOJIN SANA!" bentaknya.

Mau tidak mau, si pemuda berambut kuning itu harus melawan rasa lelahnya karena telah berlari sejauh tujuh kilometer ditambah dengan membawa beban seberat 56 kilogram di punggungnya dan berlari lebih cepat sesuai perintah si pelatih yang sangat sadis itu - pendapat mereka para kadet. Tidak ada dari mereka yang nafasnya tidak putus-putus dan tidak merasa lelah, tetapi tidak ada dari mereka yang mengeluh satu kata pun.

Setidaknya, Yukimura tidak dibentak oleh si pelatih sadis seperti kadet malang itu, terima kasih karena kedua kakinya masih bisa membawanya berlari dengan kecepatan standar yang ditetapkan oleh pria kekar dan sadis itu. Sebenarnya, Yukimura tidak mempermasalahkan soal seberapa lelahnya ia, dia lebih memprioritaskan orang yang ada jauh di depan; pemuda berambut coklat sebahu yang terus berlari dengan cepat, Date Masamune.

"Satu orang lagi jadi 'korban'," gumam Ieyasu. "Sadis sekali pelatih kita itu…"

Yukimura mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Ah… aku akan membutuhkan banyak makanan untuk mengembalikan stamina nanti…," tambah Ieyasu, tertawa renyah.

Yukimura tertawa kecil lalu kembali memfokuskan pada jalan. Ia sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, orang yang ia 'prioritaskan' itu sudah berada lebih jauh lagi di depan, membuat Yukimura terkesima dan berpikir, "_Kenapa ia masih bisa berlari secepat itu?_"

Dua jam telah berlalu saat mereka menyelesaikan latihan membawa beban. Semua kadet langsung ambruk, duduk atau tidur di tempat apa saja asalkan bisa beristirahat setelah semua latihan yang terasa seperti menjalani hukuman di neraka tadi. Yukimura dan Ieyasu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon cemara, menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa. Yukimura menggigit rotinya, mengunyah lalu menelannya sebelum kembali menggigit. Mulut fokus pada roti, mata fokus pada Masamune, itulah yang dilakukan dirinya sekarang.

"Kau selalu memerhatikannya semenjak tahun lalu, Sanada-_san_."

Kalimat dari Ieyasu membuat Yukimura menoleh dan menggeleng. "Bu-bukan untuk maksud yang Anda pikirkan, Ieyasu-_dono_!" Yukimura berkata sambil menggeleng lebih keras.

Sepertinya, Yukimura sudah mulai bisa menebak pemikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya…

"Kenapa kau selalu memerhatikan dia, Sanada-_san_?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Yukimura diam, mengalihkan pandangan ke roti dalam genggaman. "_Nandemonai_, Ieyasu-_dono_…"

Mengetahui bahwa temannya ini tidak mau memberitahukan alasannya dan jika ia memaksa mungkin bias memperburuk beberapa keadaan, Ieyasu lebih memilih untuk meneruskan makan siang dan menggeser seluruh pemikiran tadi.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Masamune sedang bersandar pada pohon. Sementara kadet yang lain makan ataupun tidur, Masamune tidak. Bukan karena ia tidak membawa bekal ataupun kelelahan, hanya saja malas melakukannya. Pupil biru besinya yang berkilau itu melirik sosok Sanada Yukimura dari ujung mata, mulut membentuk sebuah seringai. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tentang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang menikmati makan siang itu.

"Date Masamune."

Sebuah suara yang begitu rendah dan terkesan gelap nan dingin terdengar dari arah kirinya. Si empunya nama menoleh, menyadari seorang lelaki berambut putih dan berwarna mata nyaris bening berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh, rupanya kau," balas Masamune datar lalu kembali menatap Yukimura.

"Kau terus memerhatikan bocah itu, Date Masamune."

Masamune tertawa rendah. Ia memutarkan bola matanya ke arah lelaki tersebut, menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Lelaki itu hanya mendesah lalu melangkah menjauh ke tempat yang sepi.

"_Because that kid is interesting_, _you see_?" ujarnya pada sosok yang semakin menjauh.

Lelaki tersebut berhenti. "Jangan permainkan dia, Date Masamune. Ia, bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman," balasnya tanpa berbalik kemudian melangkah pergi. "Untuk KAU," tekannya.

Masamune menyeringai, tertawa pelan penuh kepuasan. "_He won't_," jawaban beralur ketenangan dari mulut Masamune.

**.**

"BAIKLAH, KALIAN PARA SIPUT!" suara pelatih itu begitu menggelegar, membuat beberapa menutup kuping dengan kedua telapak tangan, "SEKARANG, LATIHAN KALIAN ADALAH MENCARI PARA 'KYOJIN' DAN MENEBAS SEPERTI YANG TELAH KUPERINTAHKAN SEBELUMNYA!"

Tentu saja Kyojin yang dimaksud bukanlah Kyojin asli yang telah menjajah Tembok Chonan, melainkan model kayu yang dibuat setinggi Kyojin pada umumnya dan telah ditandakan sasaran pada bagian leher belakang. Sasaran itu harus ditebas dengan ketebalan seminimalnya sepuluh sentimeter, itulah peraturannya karena jika tebasan tidak dalam, kemungkinan besar Kyojin yang asli tidak akan mati. Leher belakang adalah kelemahan para Kyojin. Mereka memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang menakjubkan; kalaupun kepala mereka putus, bisa kembali ada dalam hitungan satu-dua menit. Tetapi sekali leher belakang tertebas, mereka akan mati, itulah kepastiannya.

"SIAP!" balas seluruh kadet.

"KALAU BEGITU TUNGGU APA LAGI?! SEGERA MULAI!"

Para kadet menyiapkan gagang pedang masing-masing, menancapkan kepala gagang ke bilah pedang dan menarik keluar pedang tersebut dari kotak. Kemudian menarik pelatuk gagang, menembakkan dua utas tali. Kepala cakar menancap pada dahan pohon dan gas menyembur keluar dari sabuk, membawa mereka terbang ke udara dengan sangat cepat, bak menunggangi angin.

Inilah kemampuan dari '_Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear_' buatan manusia! Memang secara kekuatan fisik dan ukuran tubuh manusia pasti kalah tetapi dalam hal kecepatan... jangan pernah remehkan mereka yang lebih kecil ukurannya...

Begitu tali terlepas dari dahan, pelatuk kembali ditarik dan tali lagi-lagi keluar, menancap pada dahan lain. Para kadet bergerak begitu bebas di udara dengan mobilitas tinggi. Bagai elang yang sedang berburu, mereka memulai pencarian para 'Kyojin' sasaran mereka.

Yukimura berbelok, matanya menangkap sebuah patung kayu tidak jauh darinya. Ia menembakkan tali dan meluncur ke arah 'Kyojin' tersebut.

"HEYAAAHH!" serunya sembari menebas leher belakang 'Kyojin', menciptakan goresan sedalam sepuluh sentimeter. "Berhasil!" ia bertolak, menuju ke arah sasaran lain.

Saat ia sudah dekat…

"Kau adalah milikku!" serunya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua pedangnya.

"JANGAN BERMIMPI, SANADA YUKIMURA!" Masamune berteriak dari belakang dan melesat melampaui Yukimura, menebas sasaran tersebut terlebih dahulu lalu mendarat di sebuah dahan.

Melihat sasarannya telah direbut, Yukimura segera menjauh dan mendarat di dahan tak jauh dari Masamune. Ia menatap lelaki yang telah merebut mangsanya dengan tajam. Masamune menoleh, melemparkan sebuah seringai mengejek pada Yukimura. Kesal, Yukimura memutuskan untuk meneladeni tantangannya dan segera melanjutkan kembali tugasnya.

"Oh," Masamune mendengung, dilanjutkan dengan siulan dan mengejar Yukimura. Maunya? Mengerjai dan membuat Sanada Yukimura kesal sampai kedua mata Yukimura yang melolotinya lepas dari rongga mata. Menambah ketegangan dan membuat seseorang marah selalu menjadi hobinya dalam hidup. Baginya, tidak ada keributan, hidup itu tidaklah seru.

Yukimura melihat tiga buah 'Kyojin' di depannya. Ia menggenggam kedua pedangnya lebih erat, melesat lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun, Date Masamune berhasil mendahuluinya dan menebas ketiga sasaran itu dengan cepat. Yukimura mendecih lalu berputar arah tanpa memperdulikan Masamune. Dan Masamune tersenyum puas melihat reaksi orang yang telah ia cap sebagai '_rival_', tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yang telah dicapnya itu.

"Sial! Aku tidak boleh kalah lagi kali ini!" Yukimura melesat menuju target terdekat, pedang siap menebas. "HEYAAAAHHH!"

"SANADA YUKIMURA!" lagi-lagi Masamune berhasil mengejarnya. Yukimura tidak menoleh belakang, lebih fokus pada 'Kyojin' di depan. Jarak Masamune dengan Yukimura masih terhitung cukup jauh sehingga Masamune tidak akan mungkin bisa merebut 'mangsa' Yukimura seperti tadi. Yukimura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan terus melaju. Matanya sudah memancarkan sinar semangat kemenangan.

…Namun, bukan Date Masamune namanya kalau tidak bisa merebut mangsa orang lain.

Masamune berayun ke atas, membuatnya berjengkolit di udara beberapa putaran, lalu dengan lihai menarik enam pedang dari dalam kotak, disambung dengan mengayunkan pedang seraya menekan pelatuk pelepas bilah, menyebabkan bilah tajam itu lepas dan melesat ke arah leher belakang, menebasnya dan berakhir menancap di batang pohon.

Yukimura terkejut. PASALNYA, orang INI sanggup memakai ENAM bilah; SEKALIGUS ditekankan! Bahkan tidak ada elit sama sekali yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu! Tetapi, mengingat mangsanya sudah direbut, tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi dirinya.

Yukimura kali INI tidak terima. Ia mendarat di atas tanah, mengarahkan pedangnya pada Masamune.

Bagaimana dirinya tidak terima? Ia terus dipermainkan seperti itu oleh pria bermata satu tersebut. Kalau semisal yang diperebutkan adalah makanan, Yukimura tidak mempermasalahkannya. Masalahnya, sekarang ini adalah PENENTUAN posisi mereka! Tidak, Yukimura tidak mempedulikan soal posisi. Yang ia pedulikan adalah seberapa besar kemampuannya telah berhasil diasahnya dalam kurun satu tahun ini. Ia ingin menguji dirinya tetapi pria itu, yang dikenal sebagai '_Oushuu no Dokuganryuu_' terus merebut mangsanya, seakan menyampaikan dua pesan:

Pertama, 'Sanada Yukimura, kau sangat lemah.'

Kedua, 'Kau tidak akan bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu.'

Masamune bersiul. "Oh, jadi kau mau melawanku, eh? Sanada Yukimura…," tantang Masamune. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuk, menggerakkannya dalam arti menantang, SANGAT menantang. "_Accepted_."

Oh, ini membuat Yukimura SANGAT marah.

Yukimura hendak membalas, namun terhentikan saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Sanada-_san_! Jangan pedulikan dia!" Ieyasu berlari menuju Yukimura. "Ayo kembali pada misi kita!"

Yukimura terdiam sebentar, dan mengangguk. Betul, ini bukanlah saat baginya untuk ribut dengan lelaki bermata satu yang sombong itu. Yukimura berbalik dan pergi menjauh bersama Ieyasu, meninggalkan Masamune di belakang.

Lelaki yang kemarin berbicara dengan Masamune berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia menarik, bukan?" Masamune berbalik menghadapnya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Tanpa keraguan."

"_At last, you do agree_," Masamune menyeringai dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Wajah asam masih menghiasi muka Yukimura, bahkan sampai malam pun seakan wajah itu seperti noda kari di karpet; tidak gampang hilang. Ieyasu yang duduk di sebelahnya jadi sulit menikmati makan malamnya akibat hawa gelap nan mematikan yang terus diemisi dari tubuh lelaki berambut panjang tersebut.

Sejalan dengan itu, di Ibukota di balik tembok Shougo…

Seorang pria berambut ungu muda sedang berjalan di koridor istana yang bersebelahan dengan kolam besar. Airnya begitu jernih, dasar kolam pun terlihat dengan jelas. Ikan koi penghuni kolam langsung berenang mendekati pria tersebut, mengira ia akan memberi makan mereka. Bunga teratai bermekaran di beberapa bagian kolam, menebarkan keindahan dan perasaan tenang bagi mereka yang melihatnya.

Saat ia hendak berbelok, dua orang prajurit dari bagian '_Military Police_' berjalan ke arahnya dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang, Hanbei-_sama_," sapa keduanya.

Nama pria berambut ungu muda tersebut adalah Takenaka Hanbei. Dari perawakannya yang masih muda, sepertinya ia berumur sekitar 24 tahun. Kekhasan pria ini selain dari intelegensinya adalah topeng berwarna ungu yang selalu ia pakai, membuat dirinya lebih mirip pangeran bertopeng di pesta dansa kerajaan. Penampilannya ini justru malah kebalikan dari diri aslinya. Sebenarnya, si marga Takenaka ini adalah seorang pemimpin pasukan elit.

Hanbei bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele. "Langsung saja kepermasalannya," perintahnya.

"_Hai_!" salah satu dari mereka mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu di kuping pemimpin pasukan elit tersebut.

Hanbei mengangguk dan menyuruh kedua orang itu melaporkannya pada atasannya. Kedua orang itu membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan pemimpin muda di belakang. Hanbei kembali melangkah menuju tujuan semulanya, tempat pelatihan kadet-kadet di Tembok Ishi.

"Ini akan merepotkan kami…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Matanya menyipit seiring melanjutkan gumam, "Tetapi, laporan itu tidak bisa kupercaya semudah itu. Harus kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Tangan kanannya mengelus gagang pedang yang menancap di bilah pedang. "Merepotkan, namun menarik," seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

Kembali lagi ke tempat pelatihan. Saat ini, seluruh kadet sedang melakukan latihan bertarung tangan kosong. Memang latihan ini tidak banyak berguna saat melawan Kyojin yang ukuran serta bobotnya tidak bisa diangkat dengan tenaga manusia biasa tetapi yah… setidaknya berguna untuk melindungi diri dari desas-desus yang sedang marak beredar belakangan ini.

Kyojin yang bisa berubah jadi manusia, itulah desas-desusnya jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya.

"HAAAAA!" Ieyasu melayangkan hunus tinju Yukimura selaku dirinya memegang peran 'orang jahat'.

Yukimura dengan sigap merendahkan posisi, menangkap lengan Ieyasu, berlanjut berputar, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membanting Ieyasu dengan cukup kuat. Menyebabkan punggung Ieyasu membentur tanah dan ia pun memekik kesakitan.

"_Go_- _gomen na sai_, Ieyasu-_dono_!" Yukimura menghampiri dan membantu pria tersebut berdiri. "A-aku terlalu bersemangat sampai melampaui batas!"

Sejujurnya, ia akan lebih bersemangat melawan orang itu… Untuk membalas skor.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sanada-_san_!" Ieyasu tertawa. "Ayo, sekarang kita bertukar peran."

Yukimura mengangguk dan menyiapkan posisi tarung. Begitu juga dengan Ieyasu.

"Kelihatannya kau kuat, Sanada Yukimura," suara Date Masamune menginterupsi kedua petarung itu sebelum salah satu sempat membuat pergerakan.

Yukimura dan Ieyasu spontan menoleh, melihat sosok Date Masamune yang berjalan mendekat dengan sombongnya. Tidak hanya mereka berdua yang mengalihkan pandangan, hampir semua kadet di sekitar juga menatap Masamune. _Keributan apa lagi yang akan ia cari kali ini_, itulah apa yang mereka renungkan.

"_Wanna give it a try_?" tantangan dari Masamune ditujukan pada Yukimura.

Yukimura segera menyiapkan posisi bertarung dan langsung menyerang Masamune dengan sehunus tinju, sekedar menguji lawannya. Masamune menghentikan kepalan itu dengan tangan kanan, kaki kiri dilayangkan dan mengenai kaki Yukimura dari belakang. Keseimbangan Yukimura goyah dan Masamune memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu, menyambung serangannya dengan meninju perut Yukimura. Disambung lagi dengan tendangan keras pada perut hingga Yukimura terdorong ke belakang.

"Date-_san_! Ini adalah latih-"

"_Shut up_, Tokugawa Ieyasu."

Yukimura mengambil nafas dan kembali ke posisi bertarung. Masamune menyeringai melihat sifat _rival_-nya yang satu ini. Yukimura berlari maju, melayangkan tendangan dan tinjuan. Masamune menghindari kedua serangan itu dan melayangkan kaki kanan ke wajah Yukimura. Yukimura menahan laju tendangan dengan kakinya sendiri, melindungi dirinya dan melompat mundur.

"_Not bad_, Sanada," apresiasi Masamune.

Yukimura masih tidak menyerah. Ia kembali maju, melayangkan tendangan yang menyebabkan debu-debu tanah mengepul ke arah Masamune, mendistraksikan targetnya. Masamune memejamkan mata kirinya dan mundur selangkah. Ia mendecih, kesal dengan permainan yang dianggapnya kotor. Begitu ia membuka matanya…

**BUAKH!**

Sebuah tinjuan mengenai perutnya telak. Bahkan sampai membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. Yukimura masih mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke arah Masamune, kedua sinar matanya mengatakan: "Aku telah mengalahkanmu, Date Masamune!"

"_Tch_!" Masamune mendecih dan melangkah pergi. Sambil berjalan menjauh, ia menunjukkan jari tengah pada Yukimura.

"Ke… keparat itu…," geram Yukimura, melihat sosok yang semakin menjauh.

"Sa… sabar… Sanada-_san_…," Ieyasu menepuk pelan bahu Yukimura, bermaksud meredam kekesalan sahabatnya ini.

"Akan kubalas dia sepuluh- tidak! Seribu kali lipat nanti…!"

Ieyasu hanya bisa diam melihat dan merasakan hawa angker keluar dari tubuh remaja berambut coklat tersebut. Ia sendiri selain diam, hanya tertawa renyah.

Malam ini, hasil pengumuman penempatan posisi diumumkan. Dari seratus kadet yang ikut, terpilihlah sepuluh orang dengan prestasi terbaik, salah satunya Date Masamune. Yang paling menonjol selain Masamune adalah lelaki berambut putih yang namanya diketahui adalah Ishida Mitsunari. Kesepuluh kadet yang terpilih ini akan bergabung dengan kesatuan '_Military Police_', legiun yang paling dekat dengan Raja dan… yang hidupnya lebih terjamin karena tinggal di balik Tembok Shougo, memungkinkan mereka untuk hidup lebih lama dibanding yang tidak terpilih. Bagi yang tidak terpilih dimasukkan ke Legiun Scouting, bertugas sebagai garis depan pertempuran.

Sindirannya?_ Santapan pertama Kyojin._

Yang lain merasa sial sekali; Yukimura tidak merasa demikian, justru sebaliknya. Ia merasa beruntung bisa masuk ke bagian yang ia inginkan, sesuai harapannya. Meski awalnya iri karena si pria bermata satu itu berhasil masuk kesatuan yang lebih tinggi, tapi toh, dirinya akan jauh lebih berguna dibandingkan orang itu.

Ketika si pelatih hendak memberikan tanda bahwa Masamune tergabung dalam '_Military Police_', Masamune merentangkan tangan kanannya.

"_Count me out_," ujarnya dengan nada tenang. Semua orang langsung berpikir, "Dia gila, hah?"

"Sebutkan alasanmu, Date Masamune."

Masamune tertawa pelan. "Aku bergabung untuk _party_, bukan untuk jabatan _shit_ seperti ini," ia meliriki sosok _rival_-nya dari ujung mata. Seperti dugaannya, dibalas tajam. "Aku lebih suka bergabung dengan '_Scouting Legion_' dibanding mereka."

Yep, pernyataan ini berhasil membuat semua orang terdiam, termasuk Yukimura.

Pernyataan gila, namun tidak dianggap remeh oleh semuanya. Di saat banyak yang berpikir kehidupan akan jauh lebih baik jika terpilih dalam kesatuan '_Military Police_', Masamune malah berpikiran demikian. Jadi, tidak perlu ditanya kenapa semuanya berpikiran dia gila.

"Sesukamu," itulah balasan yang ia terima.

Masamune berbalik dan berjalan pergi keluar ruangan.

Yukimura masih menatap pintu itu, rasa tidak percaya masih menyelimuti dirinya. "Date… Masamune…," gumamnya perlahan seraya mengais sisa kehadiran si empunya nama.

"Sinting 'kah dia?" tanya salah seorang yang paling dekat dengan Yukimura.

Yukimura tidak memperdulikan pernyataan itu. Ia langsung keluar dari ruangan, mengejar sosok yang ia duga belum jauh. Dan benarlah dugaannya itu; Date Masamune kini sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam beberapa belas meter dari bangunan ini, mata terfokuskan pada permukaan air yang memantulkan langit malam serta taburan bintang dan sang Dewi Malam.

"Masamune-_dono_!"

Lelaki menyebalkan itu berbalik. "_Hmm_? Sanada?" Masamune memasukkan kedua tangan ke kantung celana, berjalan mendekati _rival_-nya. "_Ask why I'm doing that_, _huh_?"

"Date Masamune, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," mulai Yukimura, walau ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Masamune tadi. Sungguh, Yukimura tidak mengerti apa arti dari kalimat yang terdengar asing itu. "Saat semua orang berpikiran bahwa di '_Police Military_' lebih baik, kau malah menolaknya dan memilih bergabung dengan-" kalimat itu dihentikan dengan satu jari Masamune di depan bibir Yukimura. Tentu membuat pemuda itu heran.

"Menurutmu?" goda Masamune.

Yukimura tidak bisa membalas; ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Date Masamune tersenyum; menyeringai lebih tepatnya, sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda di hadapannya, menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir Yukimura dan...

Berbalik punggung lalu pergi begitu saja dari tempat tersebut.

"_See ya_," ia melambaikan tangannya.

Meninggalkan Yukimura terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya di sana.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: SAYA LUPA UPDATE! SAYA LUPA UPDATE! SAYA. LUPA. UPDATEEEE! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kelupaan saya ini ;_;**

**Oke, sorry for the short update ._. Author lagi kehabisan ide buat chapter ini. Setelah chapter ini, updatenya mungkin bisa dua atau tiga bulan sekali tapi saya usahakan cerita ini tetap update ;_;**

**Anyway, saya mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya! Dan untuk readers-san yang tidak merayakannya pun... happy holidays!**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAD REVIEW AND FAVE THE STORY! I CHERISHED THEM!**

**.**

**Replies:**

**1. RuruIchi – LOL Jerk-Dragon XD *dibanting Masamune* . *nosebleed* BERANDAL SEKSI! *fangirling salah tempat*. Tenang… dia tidak akan tergeserkan. *speechless* IeYuki? Mau ditebak untuk yang itu? *smirks*. Ah, awalnya saya tidak memasukan Shingen-dono sebagai pelatih di sini tetapi, okelah jika itu bayangan Anata XD. LOL yang itu ditunggu ya XD.**

**2. Azure - Woah, pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca dan meninggalkan sepucuk review untuk cerita ini ^^. Seperti yang saya katakan di A/N, cerita ini updatenya bakal lama sekali... tapi untuk akhiran mungkin mulai dapat jadwal rutin *grins*. Mohon maaf atas yang satu ini, Azure-san ^^**

**3. Yuu - Terima kasih telah mampir dan memilih cerita ini sebagai teman baca Anda di waktu luang! *bows*. Okay, untuk urusan update, saya akan update terus tapi ga jaminan bakal dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih atas review dan perhatiannya.**


End file.
